


After the Rain

by Bethynyc



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed comment fic written for <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sheafrotherdon</b>'s blanket fic call. This is the first thing I've written since moving, so posting this slight piece of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed comment fic written for [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/)**sheafrotherdon** 's blanket fic call. This is the first thing I've written since moving, so posting this slight piece of fluff.

  
“I thought it never got cold in Hawaii,” Danny complained. He shivered as his wet dress shirt clung to his chest. “Between the rain and the body in the walk-in freezer, I haven't been this cold since Jersey.”

“Get in here,” said Steve.

Minutes later they were both in the steaming hot shower. Steve ran his hands over Danny's body, unable to enjoy the touch, because Danny was still too cool. “I don't like this.”

“You did yesterday.” Danny snarked back through chattering teeth. “Geez, this is worse than when I fell in a snowbank during a blizzard.”

“You were dressed for the blizzard.” Steve shook his head. “Come on, let's dry you off.”

By the time he was dry, Danny wasn't shaking quite so much, but Steve still didn't like the blueish tinge to his lips. He manhandled him into bed, before pulling every blanket he owned out of storage and layering them over the bed, including an ancient comforter worn to softness that he had forgotten that he owned, until Danny was a trembling lump in the middle.

He crawled under the covers and took Danny in his arms. “Sorry that took so long.” Their legs tangled together as Danny slowly uncurled into Steve's warmth.

Steve closed his eyes and pulled Danny closer. Their lives were so hectic that they didn't get moments like this all that often. As Danny warmed up, his hands stroked Steve's back, sweeping up to his shoulder blades and down to his hips.

Steve smiled into Danny's hair. “You tryin' to start something?”

He felt Danny half-laugh into his chest. “Is it working?”

“Yeah,” Steve pulled Danny into a deep kiss. “Definitely working.”


End file.
